Everything Must End
by Avenger-lock
Summary: The titans were defeated 3 years ago. Of course, their were many casualties. Eren is sitting on a rock - now 25 years old- just admiring the view when Rivaille shows up. What does Rivaille have to say? Yes, it is a sad story, but at the same time it is beautiful. (I suck at summaries, sorry :P But give the story a try.) One shot!


**This is my otp. I'm writing this at 5:48 in the morning and I am sorry for any grammatical errors. And let me just say that this aNIME IS AMAZING AND I'M OBSESSED. Ok, enjoy (and cry too) :P **

I was sitting on a gray rock. I was over looking the wonderful view spread out in front of me. A blue lake shimmered underneath the sunset. The sky was a beautiful glowing red-orange. Autumn leaves fluttered in the wind and shadows from the trees were encasing me in my own world. The grass was long overgrow and as it swayed, it tickled my exposed hand.

I was now 25, and 3 years ago today I had defeated the titans. It had been a hard battle, and we lost many, but humanity came out victorious. The facial expressions on all the people that had spent their life in the walls was one of delight, and I still feel goosebumps raise from my skin at the remembrance of that day. It brought out so many emotional responses, too. I remember walking through the gate with blood running down my face and dirt covering me from head to toe. Crowds of people were lining the pathway, waiting for the news me and everyone else brought. And when Armin – who stood next to me – gave the words, everyone cheered. Tears were shed and beaming smiles lit up the faces of the young and the old.

It took a year before we let out everyone out of those stone walls, though. People were still sceptical of wandering titans so we dispatched groups to explore areas and make sure everything was safe. And the day that all of the groups returned from their mission was the day that humans were set free to explore their own world that was taken from them.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by something that moved in my peripheral vision. I quickly looked to my left to discover someone sitting on the rock with me. I lightly smiled at Rivaille. He smiled back at me.

"How is it going, kid?" The corporal asked.

I let out a breath, "I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 25 now." I answered with little irritation.

He snorted and elbowed my stomach. I flinched a bit and went to flick his forehead. Of course he evaded and I just rolled my eyes at him before returning my eyes to the lake. I heard a soft sigh next to me and Rivaille settled his head on my shoulder. A warmness spread throughout my body. I lovingly threw my arm around his back and tugged him closer so our bodies touched.

"The view is so beautiful, isn't it Eren?" Rivaille lightly whispered. My eyes watered a bit at his soft voice.

"It is. Whenever I think about it, I can't help but think this is all a dream." I rested me head on top of his hair, not caring about the slight tickling sensation on my cheek.

"I know how you feel. Some days I can't believe we defeated the titans." Rivaille wrapped his arms around my body. A tear escaped my already watering eyes.

"But it came with many sacrifices." I murmured. The wind picked up a bit, scattering leaves around us. They fluttered to the ground and stirred the grass as they hit the ground. I felt Rivaille's arms tighten around me. At that gesture, I knew what was coming.

"Eren, it's time for me to go." He exhaled out.

"No, please don't go. I love you." I murmured brokenly. I pulled him tightly against me, refusing to let go of my other half.

"Eren, I love you so much. You know that. You made me so happy." Rivaille let go of me to look up at me.

I pulled back with difficulty. Our gazes were locked, and I felt him interlock our hands together. His blue eyes were watering, making them look like gleaming ponds of water. I struggled to breathe. My lungs felt like they were locking up. He smiled up up at me, tears leaking out of his eyes. He leaned in and placed his soft lips on mine. I didn't even have to hesitate to return the gesture.

Tears flowed down both of our faces. I tightened my hold on his body, and he did the same. The wind had stilled, and it was like time had momentarily stopped just for this moment. Though his lips tasted like salt, I didn't want to stop kissing him. But beautiful things don't last forever and we both had to draw back. He placed his forehead on mine and I met his stare. His eyes were shining like beacons, drawing me in. He tightened his hold and opened his mouth.

"I love you so much, Eren. Be happy, grow old and when you die we will meet again. We will live the life we didn't get to live here," the wind picked up again and the trees swayed.

"I love you, Eren." I watched as his body turned translucent. When my arms held nothing but air, I let go.

I curled up in to a ball, tears soaking my clothes and my breathes came out fast. I felt like a piece of me had just died. I focused my blurry vision on the sunset. The sun was almost completely blocked by the horizon. I tried to get up off the rock but my trembling legs gave way and I fell to the ground. Leaves crunched around me. The tears wouldn't stop. I looked up to the sky and screamed out in anguish.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, RIVAILLE. Please, _please._" I punched the ground in anger and sadness. My body was shuddering and I felt like the ability to inhale had broken.

That night, - after my eyes had run dry and my anger had dissipated – I looked up to the star cluttered sky. One star light in particular shown more brightly than the others, and it twinkled. A choking despair gripped my whole body and I fell asleep thinking of Rivaille.

**I cried like a baby while I wrote this. I literally had to push my computer away to sob. I listened to Love Hurts and River Flows in You by Yiruma and and This Love by Shinhwa. I would appreciate it if you leave me a review :D **


End file.
